The Right Man  Sequel to Ghost
by flawlesstew
Summary: The Right Man - One shot sequel to Ghost, song fic, -The Right Man - Christina Aguilera.


I do not own Twilight, or 'The Right Man' by Christina Aguilera

The Right Man (sequel to 'Ghost') By: DidiSparkle

It's been years since I've seen Jacob Black, I last saw him at my high school graduation. He was cheating on his then current girlfriend Lauren, with Jessica Stanley (previous members of 'the bitch pack', it broke before senior year.) Lauren was very angry, the girls had a catfight after the party, Emmett got it all on video, he then posted it to YouTube.

Edward and I have been together for six years, we were happier than any other couple on the planet. We're about to be the happiest married couple. Edward has shown me how to live, he shown me what the true meaning of happiness is, and what love really is. He proposed to me on my 21st birthday, we've been engaged for four years, he told me he would wait a lifetime if it meant I was with him, he's such a romantic. We both went to Dartmouth University he bribed me with kisses, to let him pay my tuition, I majored in English, Edward majored in music. I am a high school English teacher, while Edward is a major song writer/composer or different artists.

_**So many years have gone by**_

_**Always strong, tried not to cry**_

_**Never felt like I needed any man**_

_**To comfort me in life**_

_**But I'm all made up today**_

_**A veil upon my face**_

_**But no father stands beside me**_

_**To give his bride away**_

If I never met Edward I would not have become who I am today, I would have been scared to love someone because of Jacob. Charlie had passed away three years ago he got shot from a bank robber. He didn't make to the hospital. When he died, I lost it. I was severely depressed, my father and I we were so close. But Edward helped me through my grief and depression. Carlisle had become my father figure when Charlie passed. He offered to walk me down the aisle, but I wanted to go alone. Carlisle wasn't offended though; he understood my stubbornness, and my will to be independent.

_**Well I'm standing in the chapel**_

_**Wearing my white dress**_

_**I have waited for this moment**_

_**With tears of happiness**_

_**Here I leave behind my past**_

_**By taking the chance**_

_**I've finally found the right man**_

Alice has organized every inch of our wedding; accept our first dance's song. We also picked the whole song list. Edward and I love music, and for us not to choose our own songs would just be wrong. I'm in the back of the church, dressed in my grand wedding gown. I just got my cue from Angela, the last of my brides made just walked halfway down the aisle. That was my cue. I am ready for forever.

_**Thoughts racing fast through my mind**_

_**As I'm gazing down the aisle**_

_**That my future will mend the memories**_

_**Torn between father and child**_

Walking down the aisle, I saw my family, Sue Swan, my stepmother with my stepbrother, Seth, and Leah, her daughter is Leah Clearwater. Leah and I made a truce at thanksgiving four years ago, but we're still not good friends. Sue is my father's second wife; I told her that she would always be family to me. I saw my step father, Phil with my mother Renee; tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. My new family, Esme had the biggest smile on her face, I thought her face was going to hurt her. Carlisle was sitting next to her with his arm around her waist. His face also was of pure happiness. But I can't help but wish that Charlie were here to walk me down the aisle. I thought about how my life will now involve all these wonderful people. As I looked straight I saw my soon-to-be husband. His green eyes shimmering with joy, in our senior year of high school he gave me his class-ring, promising that we would be married. He said it was his dream to marry me since he saw me, so I knew that the emotion in his eyes were true.

_**My emotions overload**_

_**'Cause there is no hand to hold**_

_**There's no shoulder here to lean on**_

_**I'm walking all on my own**_

I didn't trip, my balance perfect. But tears were streaming down my cheeks like a waterfall. I was a mess of emotions. Thank God Alice gave me the waterproof mascara. Each step I took I saw my brides made all dressed in royal blue dresses, Angela, and my made of honor, Alice, my best friend, and soon to be sister, along with Rose. Rose and Emmett had married three years ago, last year Rose and Emmett had their first child, Emma Rose Cullen. She's one of the cutest babies in the world. Then I saw Edward's men, Jasper, Ben, and his best man, Emmett.

When I reached Edward I gave him my hand.

_**Here I go**_

_**Now I'm standing at four corners**_

_**To have and to hold**_

_**Now my love, you stand beside me**_

_**To walk life's winding road**_

_**And I owe it all to you**_

_**For taking the chance**_

_**You've shown me there's a right man**_

_**'Cause I never knew a right man.**_

Through my veil I see my future, my life, my love. Nothing else matters right now, but him and our future. Before we recite our vows Jacob comes in the back of the church, silent with his wife, I 'm assuming. Memories flash back to me, years and years ago, when I thought this would be Jacob and me, but I no longer think that at all. When I see him, nothing, no feelings are there. But the sense of peacefulness and extra happiness are there in his eyes. I smile towards him, he smiles back, we're both at peace with each other.

_**Well I'm standing in the chapel**_

_**Ready to confess**_

_**That I've waited for this moment**_

_**With tears of happiness**_

_**Now I leave behind my past**_

_**By taking the chance**_

_**And one day my little girl**_

_**Will reach out her hand**_

_**She'll know I found the right man **_

We recite our vows, and exchange our rings, when the priest says, "You may now kiss the bride." I am so very eager to kiss my husband. As he lifts my veil, I knew I chose **the right man**. Not only in my heart do I know it, but so dose my soul, because we are each others halves, forever and ever, til the end of time. But before we kiss, I whisper, "You're not only my husband, but the father of our child." His emerald eyes brighten with happiness, joy, and love, as he whispers, "Thank you." We kiss, forever binding us together. Our life together has begun. I knew deep inside **I finally found the right man.**


End file.
